


Thank You

by Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky



Series: No Fandom [1]
Category: any fandom
Genre: thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky/pseuds/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky
Summary: They just worm their way into your heart





	Thank You

Somethings will never be the same

 

Things will leave and never come back

 

People will leave and never come back

 

You’ve made memories

 

You’ve cried

 

Cheered

 

Loved

 

Supported

 

Then they leave

 

Taking a part of you with them

 

It seems stupid

 

Being sad over something so trivial

 

But it’s not

 

It’s wormed your way into your heart

 

So thank you

 

For the memories

 

That sense of achievement

 

For that joy

 

For that sadness

 

_ Thank You _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This can be for anything really, that's how I made it but I choose it to be for book characters so yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
